earth_2541_partnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny Baxter
Kenny Baxter is a Partners fan-character made by Milkie (AKA MilkJunkie) Kenny is a 17-year-old male lemming described as having no visible hair, grey fur, blue eyes, and a short, slender build. He is the son of Gerald Baxter. He appears in a side-story written by Milkie called "Harbington Heroes." Background Kenny grew up in a delicate social situation. While other kids spent their time playing games outdoors and hanging out, Kenny was tasked with looking after his mother due to her gradually failing mental health. Because of this, he was aloof around other children, and appeared cold towards others. By the time Kenny was 8 years old, his mother had begun to forget almost every facet of her life. She didn't even remember Kenny's name or where she lived. Kenny watched as gradually the fight was taken out of his mother. When his father opted to have neural implants installed into his mother's brain, it seemed like the final nail in her coffin. She was pacified, and often spent entire days staring out their apartment window over Anchorsway, where they lived. At age 10, he was left to care for his mother one night when his father had to go to work to make emergency repairs on the dome's Weather Unit. Kenny, convinced that his mother was as complacent as ever, barely kept an eye on her that night. Her implants failed, and she succumbed to a mental backlash that sent her into a fit of erratic behavior. Kenny couldn't calm her before she made for the roof of the apartment building. It's Kenny's darkest secret that he pushed his mother off the side of the building in a fit of anger over his loathing for her. He blamed her for ruining his childhood. Rather that grabbing her and pulling her to safety, he shoved her. She fell over the edge, plummeting to the street below. The impact killed her instantly. The boy only realized the full extent of his actions after the fact. His mother wasn't coming back, and even if she was a terrible mother, she was gone forever and it was all his fault. His father quickly put Kenny into therapy to help him cope with what had happened, and it took four years before Kenny could at least come to terms with his mother's death. He had never fully forgiven himself for allowing such a thing to happen however, no matter how young he was at the time, and no matter how many adults told him that what happened must have been an accident. Upon receiving a clean bill of health, Kenny was taken to Harbington to live away from his home where the incident occurred. There, he enrolled on Harbington's middle school. He met Daxton Kemberge by chance, seeking to protect the corgi boy who had gotten into a scuffle with one of the other students. Kenny was ill prepared to do so, and Daxton instead saved him. Determined to protect Daxton, Kenny pursued the boy almost relentlessly. Eventually, Daxton submit to letting Kenny enter his friend circle, at which time the two began to understand one another more closely, and became friends. Duplex & Eos When Kenny learned that an Inkling was threatening his friend Quincey Abram with her life, he was furious. He had already encountered a Crawler, and the experience had shaken him in regards to alien creatures. He did not trust Duplex, and he did not trust his pack to approach the situation with the due consideration it demanded. He accompanied them on their on-foot journey to Locksmouth with the goal of having Duplex meet Echelon, and he was overly critical of each step of the process. When Quincey would falter, he would scold her, ensuring that she kept going no matter how hard things got. In the beginning, he seemed almost cruel. Once the severity of the situation actually dawned on him, he eased up, and tirelessly protected Quincey from Eos as they moved to capture or eliminate her for hosting an Inkling. He became so afraid that something might happen to his pack that he took up a blade from a museum underground, and used it against Garrison Clarke and his Eos soldiers. He once again took up the blade in the Naturalist settlement of Clarkston when the mayor, Joel Rivers, nearly used it to kill Quincey. Kenny was ready to kill Joel in retaliation, but was stopped by Carrie Oakenfield, who had only arrived due to a tip-off she received from Detective Paris Marcello. Overwhelmed and afraid, Kenny distanced himself from the Inklings, and once he learned that he could not go home due to Eos occupying Harbington - thus putting Quincey in danger - he removed himself from the situation and kept to himself. He was kidnapped by Cedric Onyx to use as bait to get Quincey and Natalie Grayswift together so he could demand that Quincey leave, lest she bring Eos down upon them. Kenny agreed that they should perhaps leave and get as far away from the Inklings as possible, but Quincey refused. After that instance, Kenny ran away. His packed joined with Natalie's to locate him, where they found him alone at the Good Vibes Lounge. The stress had gotten so bad that Kenny was having a breakdown, where he revealed that he killed his mother, and insisted they all keep their distance from him because he was clearly a bad person. Quincey refused, and swore to help Kenny get through what he was feeling, no matter what he did in the past. Eos located them, and since Natalie and Quincey were alone, they forced them into surrender and took them to Caduceus Manor. Enraged, Kenny wanted to rush off to save them, but was told to stay back as without an inkling he would only be putting himself in danger. Conflicted, Kenny ultimately decided to ignore this, and joined his packmates Laila Lavinia and Daxton Kemberge into rushing off to the rescue attempt. The Inkling Haze was defeated, and the Inkling Polaris surrendered before any more harm could come to them, but was attacked by an enraged Kenny before the boy was pulled off of him. They successfully rescued Natalie and Quincey and defeated Eos. After Eos was forced to vacate Harbington, Kenny returned home with his pack, telling them all that he was responsible for the death of his mother and expressing his vulnerabilities regarding such. Together, they all agreed to support him as best they could. Epheral's Invasion Shortly after defeating Eos, the Inkling Core Epheral arrived in Harbington and initiated an invasion consisting of prana-construct creatures and soldiers. Kenny had been fixing someone's old-style television when he was attacked, discovering in the ehat of the moment that Polaris had bound with him when Kenny had attacked him. Kenny was skeptical, but having no other choice he elected to join forces with the Inkling and fight to protect himself. He continued to make use of Polaris' powers to protect the citizens of Harbington as they made their way to the Harbington Mall to act as a safe haven. Kenny made the decision to keep his newfound powers a secret from everyone but his pack, and Natalie Grayswift when she arrived to lend her aid to the situation. With Quincey Abram missing, Kenny was the only one aside from Natalie with an Inkling, making him the only other person capable of fighting. He decided to join Natalie in going to the Climate Control Center, doing battle with Epheral's constructs and rescuing his father. In his efforts, Kenny came across a newfound purpose and means of redemption - with Polaris' power and his sword in hand, Kenny would act as a protectorate so that others would not have to suffer the loss of family as he had. With this repentance in mind, he began to work tirelessly to help. He revealed his powers, and used them to help Harbington evacuate to Locksmouth safely. Once in Locksmouth, Kenny set out to secure the dome and prepare a counter-offensive against Epheral's forces. he joined Shelly Iverson alongside Grendolyn Murcbee and Aren Tenthwood, and later joining with Simon Bedivere, where his first goal was to get the kids to safety. During this time, Kenny's father Gerald Baxter had forged him a suit of armor that consisted of metal plates to wear over his clothing, as well as a sword scabbard that doubled as a collapsible shield. With this new equipment, Kenny set out to stand against Epheral herself, who had forcibly taken Garrison Clarke as a host. In this battle, Polaris, Fortis, and Lizbet opened a window for Shelly to escape with the kids, with Kenny choosing to stay behind and give them time to escape. Epheral killed Kenny by stopping his heart just before Jacent Danger arrived to engage Epheral himself. Aren, Grendolyn, Simon and Shelly doubled back to retrieve Kenny, and using Voltaus' powers, Aren and Grendolyn revived Kenny and took him to the safety of the Locksmouth Police Department while Jacent fended off Epheral. Alive again, Kenny reflected on his life and his choices, and found a renewed vigor toward redemption. He changed his attitude and outlook, trying to be more selfless, more positive, and more honest - though he chose to keep his death a secret from his pack. He returned to the fight weakened, but played a part in springing a trap for Epheral that was only foiled by Epherals transformation into an "Achroma." Once Epheral proposed an ultimatum for a final confrontation, Kenny joined his packmates in facing her one last time. A narrow victory was won by Quincey's use of shading, and once they recuperated, Kenny and his packmates returned to Harbington. Homefront Kenny returned home with a focus on transforming into a better version of himself. He decided to wear his change on the outside as much as on the inside, and so he took to dressing in skirts and traditionally 'feminine' clothing, as he remembered liking it when he practiced cheer leading on Harbington High's Cheer Squad. Having grown a tremendous fondness for Shelly Iverson, he confessed his feelings to her despite his reservations, and found the response to be positive. He swore to protect her as his Lady, and he her Knight. Together with Simon Bedivere, he took to knight training seriously. He practiced his swordplay and working tactics alongside Simon, and adopted the Knight's Code of Chivalry. Being forbidden from wearing his weapons and armor in public at home, Kenny acts as a hero to the people without them. Most of his day-to-day tasks are settling fights between people, or finding items that people have lost. He will carry grocery baskets for people who ask him to, and lend his aid to people wherever he can. The public began to look up to him as an authority figure who stood for a very classic sense of justice and chivalry. Inspiring others to be vigilant and kind-hearted, Kenny became a Knight in the eyes of the people. When anti-Inkling demonstrations began to bubble up in Harbington, Kenny did what he could to put himself between them and address the concerns of his detractors. Some, though, had caught wind of his involvement in his mother's death, and despite not having proof they used it to cast doubt regarding how trustworthy Kenny, and by extension Polaris, could really be. His presence in these matters began to increase tensions rather than ease them, and he was forced to remove himself. When Quincey received a call from Jacent Danger requesting their aid in fighting of an Automa invasion lead by Mixer, Kenny was one of the first to offer his services. Taking up his sword, shield, an armor, he set off for Locksmouth again to lend his aid. There, he joined up with Simon aboard The Ink Well, and took part in Lorna Grayswift and Archimedes' resistance efforts. He and Simon were sent underground to rescue a girl named Monica who had been captured by the Automa. There, Kenny and Simon were attacked by Crunch, and were only able to drive him off with the help of Monica's psychodrive ability. Personality One of the most prominent traits about Kenny's personality is how utterly brash he seems to be and how uncaring of how his potentially scathing remarks will affect those around him. Kenny will always say what is true, never what someone wants to hear, never with any sugar-coating. To many, this makes him come off as a total jerk. To him, honesty is the best policy and he's better off regardless of what people may think. For being so small (a scant five feet), he is of a fiery temper of which he doesn't hesitate to show. Much of his frustration stems from how he believes that his peers are too painfully unaware of the realities of life. In contrast he holds himself as being responsible for his actions and forward-thinking to plan for the future... traits that he finds many kids lack. Behind it all lies a stalwart defender who will rise to any occasion to ensure the safety of his pack. While their inability to look at the big picture or just stop being children frustrates him, Kenny will fight to the death to defend their right to it and take on any pain or heartache they may have to feel so that they don't have to. Unlike Daxton's similar approach to things, he handles it with less grace and will eventually suffer from emotional breakdown or backlash from piling on too much stress. He does this, however, out of both necessity of purpose and punishment for what he believes were mistakes he was meant to be punished for - namely the death of his mother, which is something he hasn't vaulted. As a result of causing his mother's death directly, Kenny has a tremendous difficulty making long-standing relationships to the point where he has been clinically labelled as Philophobic. He fears the idea of losing someone he feels close to, as well as fearing that others would resent him as a monster for what he'd done in the past. His defense against this is to get close to no one, and to often lash out in anger toward those who pose a threat. In spite of this, he is something of a romantic who desires more than anything else to be in love, putting him at odds with his irrational fear. Protecting his packmates from danger is just as much for himself as it is for their safety, as losing them would throw him into turmoil the likes of which he wishes never to revisit. Post-Harbington Heroes After the events of "Harbington Heroes," Kenny has confronted his insecurities, and after a brush with certain death, has reevaluated what he wants out of the life he lives. He strives now to live differently from before, working to treat people with respect and to not be afraid of getting close to others. His sense of duty when it comes to protecting others is even greater than before, something which he takes very seriously. In terms of his mother, he yearns to repent for the crime of taking her life, and swears to do so no matter how long it takes; though in doing so, he acknowledges that he need not deprive himself of life's pleasures, nor hide himself from others, and so he moves forward wearing his most honest feelings boldly on his sleeve, be they childish or otherwise. Abilities Kenny has basic knowledge of machinery thanks to his father. Kenny also became self-taught in Aikido alongside Daxton using old pre-splice videos found by Quincey. He is also incredibly acrobatic thanks to his experience as a former cheerleader for the Harbington High Tackle Toss team, the Harbington Heroes. With his Inkling, Polaris, he is granted the powers of ferrokinesis - the power to manipulate metal remotely, akin to hyper-controlled magnetism. He is able to magnetically stick to metal surfaces, and move metal objects independently of his body. He most commonly utilizes these abilities using his sword, shield, and armor - either controlling them remotely, or manipulating his own momentum when adorned/wielding the weapons and armor. When Shaded, he is able to change the very shape of any metal object into any construct form he pleases, so long as the total mass remains the same. He can overcome this caveat by collecting multiple metal objects and melding them together. Trivia *Kenny was part of the cheer leading team for Harbington High's sports teams when he was 16. He both joined and left the cheer leading team because of the team captain at the time. Kenny had developed a serious liking for the girl and joined so that he might impress her and get closer to her. After a few months, he managed to get her attention, but she came on far too strongly for his comfort. When it came time to start tossing around the words "boyfriend" and "girlfriend," Kenny was immediately struck with reluctance so strong that it paralyzed him to his feelings, which eventually withered away. He quit the team and desperately sought to avoid the captain by any means necessary. She still hasn't forgiven him, and interactions between them continue to be awkward and distant. *It would seem that Kenny's favourite flavoring is strawberry. He particularly likes strawberry milk. *Kenny is a fan of roshu cartoons - the post-splice equivalent to anime. *Past the events of "Harbington Heroes," Kenny's fashion shifts toward a more decidedly feminine style, or otherwise unorthodox. He is commonly seen wearing skirts, or other articles of clothing that pre-splice culture would declare as not being masculine or simply strange for a young man. He claims his decision to do so was because he actually very much liked being part of the cheer squad, and missed wearing the uniform. Category:Characters Category:Fan-Characters